Heartbreak
by x-DaniiBabii
Summary: SN/OTH crossover After Sam and Dean spilt up after a fight about Dean’s impending death, they each meet a girl. Sam meets Haley while Dean and Peyton hook up. But when they reconcile, they find out their new girlfriends may not be who they think they are
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fiction, I hope you like it! Please review!

Chapter 1 - The Fallout

They trudged slowly through the dark and dreary forest, weak and tired. The combination of a dirty, filthy motel room and staying up all night researching crossroad demons was not a good one. Well, Sam had been researching. Dean had spent all night with a girl he had picked up in a bar with Sam having to listen in next door. Ever since Dean had made the deal, he had decided to embrace however much time he had left. So now he was even more carefree than usual, which meant Sam had to do twice the amount of work. Sam had worked late into the night, noting anything he could find about the demon who had given him his life back, trying to ignore the moans coming from the neighbouring room.

Sam glanced across at Dean, who had a huge grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at?"

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing. Just thinking about the girl I was with last night." His smile grew even wider. "She was so hot. We spent all night…"

"Yeah, well I'm glad you had fun."

Sam sped up, walking ahead of Dean. Confused, Dean jogged to catch up with him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's just you don't seem to care while you were up all night with your "hot girl", I was up all night trying to find a way to save your life."

"For God's sake Sam, how many times do I have to tell you!? If I try to get out of this deal, you die! And I can't go through that again. You're gonna have to accept it, you can't save my life. I don't even know why I said I would come and meet this guy. I know he can't help me."

"Could you be any less grateful!? I spent all last night trying to find someone to help, and now I have you couldn't seem to care less!"

They had stopped walking now, and were facing each other. Sam was frowning, Dean knew he was getting very angry. He sighed heavily.

"I'm not being ungrateful. I just don't want you to waste your time when there is nothing we can do."

"There must be! Think about all the people we have saved it the past. It was hard, but we found a way to help them. We can help you too."

Dean was getting angrier by the second. Why wouldn't Sam accept what was going to happen? He had.

"You know what Sam? Just shut up. If you carry on trying to save me like this, the crossroads demon will find out. And she will kill you. I'm going back to the motel. You can waste your time going there if you want."

"I knew this would happen. You're just as stubborn as Dad was-"

Dean turned around and with one swift movement knocked Sam to the ground.

"Don't ever talk about Dad like that again!"

As Sam clenched his bleeding nose, he picked himself off the ground.

"Why the hell not, Dean. He was never around to support us and all he cared about was himself just like you!"

Dean was now furious. "Shut up, Sam".

"Why? Stop telling me to shut up. I'm sick to death of you treating me like your sidekick. Dean, I'm done fighting your battles so if you want to join the demons down 

below, go ahead'.

Sam shoved Dean forcefully as he walked past him.

'Where are you going, Sam?"

"I'm going to live my own life. Have a nice life, Dean. What's left of it".

Sam walked through the woods and disappeared into the darkness. Dean crouched on the ground, burying his head into his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Raindrops and Reunions

2 Months Later

Thunder rumbled outside. A violent storm had hit Tree Hill and knocked out the power. Masses of rain fell from the sky, drenching the ground. Sam and Haley ran from the hotel restaurant, covering their exposed skin and Sam wrapped a protective arm over Haley's shoulders. Dean and Peyton hurried from his car to their room: Dean hustled around for his room keys and as he did Peyton stood close to him, gripping his arm.

Haley hurried Sam into the hotel room and slammed the door behind him. Sam caressed Haley's neck as she kissed him intently. Haley tugged at Sam's top until it came up over his head. She was dripping from the rain: as was he. Sam slowly lifted Haley's tank top up and threw it to the ground. She moaned in pleasure as he ran his warm hands over her soft skin.

Peyton pushed Dean against the wall and kissed him intimately: Dean kissed her back. He took off his drenched shirt to reveal his golden, toned body. Peyton took off her t-shirt and Dean then began to pull down her lacy bra. He ran his fingers through her damp, curly locks.

Raindrops fell from Sam's hair onto Haley's skin. He took in her scent and she sighed in pleasure at the feel of his smooth lips. Haley slowly led Sam towards the bed with her desirable smirk. He smiled back at her and stroked her hair as he laid her down gradually onto the bed.

Dean gripped Peyton's hips, lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Her kisses were becoming harder yet more passionate: Dean groaned as Peyton stroked the small of his back. As she was still gripping onto him, he carried her to the bed.

Sam ran his hands down Haley's drenched body, along her smooth curves. Their kisses were getting deeper and more intense by the second. Haley gasped at his touch, and he wrapped his arms around her back to undo her silky bra. Haley traced her hands along Sam's muscled torso, down to the button on his trousers.

On the bed, Dean rolled over so Peyton was sitting on top of him. She planted lust filled kisses from his mouth down his naked chest, pausing at his stomach. Dean groaned as she stopped, wanting more. Peyton sat up and began fumbling with the zip of his jeans.

Haley helped Sam, who was struggling, to undo her jeans. He eventually pulled them off to reveal her lustrous underwear. He gently moved his fingertips up and down Haley's soft thigh: his touch made her tingle.

Peyton had removed her jeans as well as Dean's. He gazed into her Hazel eyes before moving down to kiss her neck. Peyton hands continued to roam Dean's body as he stroked her flawless skin.

The couples both came up for air.

"I'm so glad I met you."

"Me too."

* * *

The golden sunlight shone in through the hotel window, lighting up Haley's sleeping face. Sam was leaning on his side propped up by his left elbow, staring down at her, admiring her glossy brunette hair and her striking features. They had only been together a month, but he already felt stronger about Haley than he ever had about a girl.

Sam fidgeted slightly; his arm was starting to go numb. This small movement provoked Haley to wake, her brown eyes fluttering open. She stretched out her tired muscles and then relaxed, smiling at Sam.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you", Sam said, stroking her soft hair out of her eyes.

"It's okay, it's about time I got up. We have to set off in..." Haley sat up to check the old-fashioned clock on the bedside table. "About half an hour."

"Can't we stay in bed a bit longer?" Sam groaned, leaning over to kiss her neck, grazing his fingers along her smooth skin.

"Aw, Sam, don't do this. I told my friend Peyton I would meet her at 11." After one last stretch, Haley slid off the bed and started towards the bathroom. Sam sat back and sighed.

"I love you Haley," Sam said, his voice just above a whisper. Haley stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned around, a small smile on her face.

"I love you too, Sam."

* * *

Peyton applied the last coat of lip gloss, smoothed down her golden, curly hair, and walked out of the bathroom. Dean was lying on his front on the messy bed, wearing just his boxers. Peyton smiled, it was already 10:15am and Dean was still fast asleep.

"Dean, wake up," Peyton called across the room. Dean didn't move. Peyton groaned and strode over to the bed.

"Dean, it's quarter past 10, you have to get up," Peyton said, giving Dean a light shake. He gave a small grunt and rolled over, showing his smooth muscles. Peyton sighed at the sight of his toned body, but she was getting slightly annoyed at Dean's laziness. She took a deep breath.

"DEAN! Wake up!!" she shouted. He moaned loudly, and slowly opened his eyes, a frown on his face. "You thinking of getting up anytime soon?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Dean rolled back onto his front.

Peyton glared at him. If she didn't leave in 10 minutes, she would be late to meet Haley and her new boyfriend at Karen's Cafe. She walked around to bed and grabbed Dean's ankles. As she started to pull him off the bed, he pulled his feet away and sat up.

"Okay, okay, I'm up."

"You had better get ready quick. We have to leave in 10 minutes," Peyton said, relieved he was finally awake.

"Yeah, where are we going again? I forget."

Peyton sighed again. "I told you, we are going to meet my friend Haley and her new boyfriend, who I haven't met yet, so I can't be late."

"Does this Haley know your new boyfriend is coming too?" Dean asked.

Peyton stopped in her tracks. "What did you say?" she said, confused.

"I said does Haley know your boyfriend is coming too," Dean repeated. "Why, don't you see me as your boyfriend yet?"

"Yeah, I just... well I didn't know that we were, that you thought..." Peyton trailed off and smiled. "No, she doesn't know."

* * *

"I'll have a..." Dean's eyes scanned the menu. "Umm..."

"Come on Dean, it's not hard," Peyton sighed.

"Sorry, there's just so much to choose from. I love it here!" said Dean, grinning. "Ok, get me a double cheeseburger with fries, please."

Peyton laughed. "Dean, it's 10am. You know, breakfast time?"

"What? I'm hungry." He handed the menu to the waitress, smiling. "Thank you." Luckily Peyton was staring out of the window, and didn't see Dean's eyes follow the blonde waitress as she walked back to the kitchen.

"They should be here by now, it's not like Haley to be late," Peyton said turning back. Dean quickly averted his gaze back to her.

" Do you think I have time to go the bathroom? I forgot to go this morning." Dean asked.

"Yeah, but hurry. I want you to be here when they arrive." Peyton replied.

"Ok." Dean jumped up and briskly walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

Haley's Honda Civic Sedan sped around the corner, slowed down and pulled up outside Karen's cafe. She opened the door and stepped out onto the pavement, followed by Sam on the other side of the car. They began to walk towards the entrance, but Sam stopped in his tracks. He frowned as he viewed to car parked next to Haley's. A 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Haley asked.

"It's just... I know the guy who owns that car." How could he be here, now, in Tree Hill?

Haley guessed from the expression on Sam's face that he and this guy were not the best of friends.

"Come on Sam, I'm sure more than just one person owns a car like that." She began towards the door again. "You coming?"

He nodded and trailed after her. She was right. What were the odds of him being here too?

* * *

Dean grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser, and looked into the mirror, thinking. He hated to admit it, but he missed Sam. This was the longest they had been apart in a long time. Wondering where he could be, Dean came to the conclusion he was somewhere far away, like Nevada, or Utah, working on case. Dean's face fell as he realised there was not much chance of him seeing his brother again before he died.

Saddened by this thought, he dropped the towel into to the trash can and walked out of the room. He saw there were two new people sitting with Peyton at the table, who he identified as Haley and her boyfriend. All three were chatting away, and Dean caught some of the conversation as he walked towards them.

"So when did you two meet?" Peyton asked.

"Well, Sam was in town for his job, and we met when he..."

Dean jarred to a halt as he saw the man sitting next to Haley turn to smile at her.

"Sam?!"

Sam spun round, his eyes wide open in shock. "Dean?"


End file.
